Hot Chocolate
by beinginfinite
Summary: Lily is awoken in the middle of the night . Takes place at the end of their 7th year. A oneshot of James, Lily, and two cups of hot chocolate.


**Hot Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the books or the movies. I'm NOT JKR and I don't own Starbucks either.

Tip Tip Tip.

Lily Evans rolled over in her bed, throwing a pillow over her face.

Tip Tip Tip.

Yet again, she squeezed the pillow over her ears, trying to block out the sound of whatever was tapping at her window.

Tip Tip Tip.

Groaning in frustration, she yanked the warm blanket off her body and threw the pillow to the ground. She stormed to the window, ready to send back whoevers owl it was with an angry LET ME SLEEP. NOW. Note. Then she saw who's it was. Snowy white. Lily sighed. James.

_Awake?_

Lily nearly kicked his owl off the ledge. She scribbled a sarcastic reply.

_Now I am._

She sent it off and was all set to climb back into bed, when she heard it again.

Tip Tip Tip.

This time she really was going to kick his owl.

_Good. Meet me on the grounds in 10 minutes._

Lily was too bewildered to notice that the owl had another letter tied to its leg, until it screeched bloody murder. Lily gave it a murderous glare, and it stopped, holding out its leg.

_Bring a cloak. Its cold out._

No shit, Sherlock, Lily thought to herself. Then she stood silent for a moment, unsure of what to do. Go out in the freezing cold, risk getting caught and expelled, all for James, or snuggling up in her warm bed? The choice was obvious. She sighed, grabbing her cloak, and walked to the door. As she tripped over her roommates numerous pair of shoes, a thought came to her. She ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and tied her hair up in the highest ponytail possible. She had to make sure she looked presentable. For James. Lily slipped through the corridors, and stopped every few moments. Turning around to head back to the common room, then changing her mind and flipping back to the grounds. Before climbing down the stairs, she looked out the window. There he was. In his pajamas with a cloak thrown sloppily over them. He saw her, then smiled and held up two….cups? She rolled her eyes and continued down the stairwell.

A blast of cold air slapped her in the face as she stepped out the door. Shivering, she made her way over to the tree he was standing by. He said nothing, just handed her a white cup.

"Starbucks? How do you even know what Starbucks is?" she questioned.

"You mentioned it once."

He sat down, pulling her with him as he leaned against the large tree trunk. Lily simply stared at the cup.

James nudged her.

"Drink. It's good."

She took a tentative sip and nearly melted to the ground.

"Hot chocolate? Mmmmm this is so good. It's my-"

"Favorite, I know," he said and smiled, taking a sip of his own.

Once the cups were empty and they were thoroughly satisfied, he took her hand in his. She moved closer and dipped her head on his shoulder.

"I know it was a long time ago, but I'm sorry for everything I did to you," he said.

Lily was surprised.

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

He shrugged. "I guess when you're at the end, you go back to the beginning."

She involuntarily shivered and ignored him.

"This is one of the few nights where we actually have a chance to see the stars. They're beautiful, aren't they? I remember once-"

"Lily. We have to stop avoiding it. It's time." He put his other arm around her, squeezing her to his chest.

"I don't want to talk about this," she said into his shirt.

"I know, believe me I know. But we have to. Graduation is in less than a week. We have to figure out what we're doing. We always called it the future, but now it's here Lil, it's here and I need you to help me get through it."

She looked up at him through her dangerously long lashes.

"Okay. Then I'm sorry that I rejected you for all those years. If only I knew what I was missing."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Where are you going to go? After Hogwarts?"

She looked away and squeezed his hand even harder.

"Wherever your going."

"Promise?"

"To the grave James. I'm yours."

"Don't say that," he chastised. "You can't. Not when things are the way they are."

Lily let go of his hand and pulled away from his embrace.

"I'm only saying that _because_ things are the way they are. There's a lot of shit going on out there. If anything happens…" she trailed off and let him finish.

"I'll be there. If anything happens, I'll be there. No matter what, I'll be there-"

"Standing outside my window with a cup of hot chocolate?" she grinned.

"I'll be standing outside your window with a cup of hot chocolate." James stated.

Lily repeated his line to him. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Just a short fluffy peice. I love hot chocolate from Starbucks :)

Review please :)


End file.
